You and your sister
by fixxxer87
Summary: This is a story about you and your sister hunting, and somewhere along the road, you meet dean and sam. Aaaand Benny!


You and your sister Sana had been hunting for a long time. Much like most of your parents and grandparents before you had done, though some got education and real jobs, and just did small hunting jobs on side, and some were all in.

You were all in. You were 23 years old, and you loved this job, putting monsters back were they deserved, stabbing, shooting, kicking their sorry asses straight back to purgatory. Sana on the other hand, 3 years younger then you, would probably had gone to some economic-office job if not for you. She was a smart girl, really creative and so, so beautiful. She always used to say ''I could be a multimillionaire, you know Y/N, if it hadn't been for my fear of letting you play hunter-heroine alone.'' she put her hands on each side of your face, pinching your cheeks. ''If not for me, you would have crashed and burned a long time ago, wouldn't you?'' she teased, twirling around like a 5 year old girl.

Had been. Used to say. Would have. All past tense. Becauseyou and your sister no longer hunted together. Because of you, your sister were dead, and the grief and guilt had given you nothing but nightmares and, well, commitment issues.

It all started 5 years ago, during a job in New York, you and Sana had hunted down a vampire. You were in the back alley, closing in and just about to stab the bastard, but missed to see the other one sneaking up behind you. While Sana fought the other one, you took care of this one, and stabbed it straight in the chest. Then you hear it. The scream that made your insides cold. You turn around and see Sanas bloody throat and a vampire attached to it. You quickly run over and stabbed the vampires heart which were busy feeding on your little sister, and with a whine,it died. You take Sana in your arms, laying her carefully against the wall, and find the wound. You take of your sweater and hold it hard against the wound, to hold the blood in. The two of you look at each other all the time, without a word, both knowing what was gonna happen. You see the tears building up in her eyes, but instead of blinking them away she let them run down her cheeks. The blood finally stopped, and you scrambled back to the hotel were you both stay quied, none of you wanting to say it. You go lock yourself inside the bathroom, leaving her on the bed to rest, or turn. -'How fast did this crap happen anyways? How much time did I have, before she would crave my blood, before she would fucking kill me?' You know then, you would have to kill her. Your own sister, which you have protected and loved all your life, she had always been there! And you did not know if you even could do it.

You hear a small knock on the door, and Sana asks you to come out and talk to her, to discuss the options. You look at her with a curious face; ''What options?'' You look her dead in the eyes, demanding an answer, begging that there was one. ''There are just one option Sana, and I will not do it, you cant ask me to do that, little sis.'' And that's when she tells you, the plan she had thought out, the smart girl she was.

''Listen Y/N, you don't have to kill me. I could turn.'' Before you could start to object, she continued ''But I could control myself. If I could just feed of you, when I had to, if you stacked up blood for me, I could still be me, with you. I could easily infiltrate the..' she draw a quick breath, a flash of hurt going across her face'' ..monsters, and get inside info for us to use. To hunt. We can still hunt! We can use this as an advantage!'' she saw the doubt in your face, the wrinkle of disbelieve that stayed on your forehead. ''I can control it Y/N, god damn it, if that Bella-girl could do it for that pretty rich boy, so can I for you. I will not fucking kill you sis.'' With a sincere face she tells you this, and you slowly see it before you in your head. We could do this, we could make this work! Hell, it would be fun having a full speed-hulk strong vampire who you know and love on your team. ''Okey?'' she asked, already knowing the answer by your wide, relived smile.

''Okey'' you say. ''Okey.''

And so you did. For 5 years you hunted, lured out all kinds of creatures. It worked as Sana had foreseen, you were actually more efficient then before. Your role would be as beat for ghosts, amazons, vetalas, and from nowhere Sana would come and stab it or whatever in super speed.

In a victory arouse after yet another successful hunting job, you went to a bar one night to celebrate your last hunting job. You had just tricked a Rugarus, which was especially tricky because they basically have all the supernatural strength as a vampire, and as it only eats human flesh.. You see were this is going, right? So as you stand there, teasing it with your ooey, gooey, deliciousness human flesh, and it attacked so fast Sana barely managed to set the bastard on fire before it would have eaten you.

But you pulled it off, now going into the bar ordering yourself coffiee and a drink. And while gobbling down your drink, some running down your throat cause you are not very classy of you , (and you was very, very thirsty after almost being a Rugaru dinner 4 one), you see the two boys coming into the bar. One is tall and has dark, curtain-ish hair, and looks kind, but really strong. And the other one is shorter, but still tall, and has the blonde late Nick Carter hair, and he looks around the bar, looking up the waitress as she conventionally passes by him. You make a grount, _typical pretty-boys_, you think.

But what you also see is that they are not normal boys. You know by heart a hunter when you see one, and these are. They see you from across the floor, and you can tell they know. Their eyes are hard and judging, and as they come toward you and Sana, you feel your sister freeze up, as the tall one speaks ''You, and you'' he points at you. ''Are coming with us. Now.''

You look the blond one straight in the eyes, raising one eyebrow: ''Will you please let me explain before stabbing my little sister in the heart?''

Something changes in his eyes, going from cold and disbelieving, to somewhat.. understanding? ''Sure. As long as we are, on friendly terms here,'' he says, looking straight at Sana. ''My name is Dean, and this is my brother Sam.'' Sam looks intruded, and you notice that he lowers the stake he intended for Sana.

Well this is of to a good start at least, you think before getting up. When you leave, you take Sana's cold hand in yours, giving it a little squeeze, telling her it will be okey. She does not squeeze you back.

When you get to a quiet place, you tell them your story. How you'd hunted alone for years, how Sana got bitten, and at least, how you managed to continue hunting together, without Sana, umm, trying to bite your head of.

''But she needs to feed, right?'' Dean demands. ''She is a vampire, and the last time I checked, they drink human blood like goddamn CapriSone, so enlighten me please how you manage that little problem?' '

''I stack up my own blood.'' You say it out straight. This is the question that will either save or kill you, this is where they will decide if you are worth being alive or dead. ''She drinks my blood, you know, because we already are blood, you know, heh'' you joke, really wishing you would stop blabbering.

''Listen'' Sana says, taking a step forward. ''I am not evil, I am still me. I still listen to music and still read my favorite books. Yes, there are some weird stuff about me, but they really come in handy during hunting. I lure them out, I have ever ever hurt anyone other then..' she stops, taking a breath, '.. the monsters.' she lets out with sigh.

'It really is true.' you say. 'Please, don't make me kill my own sister?' there is a desperation to your voice, a plead Dean seems to register, making him look at Sam with a ''what the fuck are we suppose to do'' kinda look.

Sam lets out a sigh, and relaxes his posture.

'Look Y/N and Sana, we are not the only hunters out there, you know this. Please, if we let you go, DON'T make this mistake again. Don't go out in public, don't make others see what you are,' he said looking straight at Sana. 'They may not be as understanding as me and Dean here. ' he gestures to you, standing there gaping, not really believing they are letting you go. 'You also risk your sisters life, cause if you go down, I am pretty sure she goes to. She obviously loves you very much, so please, be more careful, okey?''

You both nod, and you part ways.

After a few months, you and Sana encounter another vampire during a hunt, named Benny. You see Sana really grow confident with Benny around, him telling her tricks about how to be around other humans, which you had never thought about. He one day tells you about his hunting days with a guy named Dean Winchester, and you realize that this may be why the Winchesters had let you go so easily. He looks proud tho, when you tell him Dean really seemed to understand your situation, remembering Dean helping him a lot on the blood issue before they parted ways.

You team up, and now you are giving blood to them both. You are weak and exhausted, sitting in front of your computer looking up some research for the werewolf case you three were working on.

'Okey you lazy s.o.b.'s. We got work to do!' you say with a tired smile to Sana and Benny.

'Hah, joke's on you.' Sana smiles. 'That makes you an s.o.b. to, you know.' she comes over,smirking. She gestures you to sit down on the bed. 'You lay this one out, human. We got this, you rest up.' She smiles and gives you a hug, you hugging her back, tight. 'I love you, you know?' you tell her, giving her a squeeze, making she knows it. 'You!' you say, pointing at Benny. 'You make sure she comes back in one piece, or else!' Benny laughs at you, saying he wouldn't dare finding out what ''or else'' is, and off they go.

You are still asleep when Benny comes crashing through the door.

'Y/N! Y/N, I am so sorry, they were to many, we had no chance in hell to..'' He stopped talking, seeing your face. The sight in front of you, you had a hard time taking it in. It wasn't real, this was a nightmare, you walk toward Benny, and look at the person lying in his arms, covered in blood. 'Y/N, I am really so sorry, I did everything I could, I really..' he chocked on his own grief, falling to his knees.

You take Sana out of his hands, lifting her limp body over to the bed. While you lay her head down, you look into her eyes. They look almost peaceful. You close her eyes, now she seems to only be sleeping.

'Come say goodbye to her.' you tell Benny with a cold voice without looking at him. 'Then you leave. Leave, and don't let me find you. I know you did your best Benny, but please, just..' your voice is cracking, and with a deep breath you continue. 'This is my sister. My little sister, I was suppose to take care of her, and now, now I cant. So please, I need you to leave, and don't, don't let me find you.' You look at him now, making sure he knows you mean it. He comes over and give Helen's dead body a kiss on the cheek and you hear him speak: 'I am sorry Sana, they were just so many, I didn't.. I should have..' he trailed on. You gripe his hand, giving him a squeeze letting him know you did not blame him, not really.

Then he turned and asked you: 'Are you sure you want me to leave, I could stay helping you?'

'No.' you said sternly. 'No, I just couldn't Benny, please just, leave.' you look up to him through a layer of tears. He gives you a squeeze back, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

You lay yourself next to Sanas body, and you feel the tears come. In big waves, your entire body trembling from grief, the knife in you stomach turning and twisting throughout the night. You think of all the memories, all the joking around and travelling the two of you had done over the years. An hour before the sun comes up, you pack up all your stuff and leave. You take her to a beautiful meadow, where you burn her body, crying and wallowing in pain, the knife twisting harder and faster. When you get back in the car, you remember what she used to say. 'Without me Y/N, you would crash and burn!'

I would not though, you thought. First, those werewolves were gonna pay.


End file.
